He Was Okay With It
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: At first, it was innocent, barely noticeable.


**Not much here, just a little fun oneshot. Hope you like it.**

* * *

At first, it was innocent, barely noticeable.

_"Hewo Isababewa!"_

_"Hi Phineas, whaya doin?"_

_"We'we making a paper awplain! It will flwy over the whowe schoowe!"_

_"Coowe!"_

_The three year olds smiled at each other._

_"Hi Isabewa!"_

_"Oh! Hi Petew."_

_The young boy looked at the girl, looking a little nervous. It was the first time he had ever spoken to a girl. Well, except for his mother._

_"Do you wanna pway with me?"_

_The girl looked down nervously. "Hum..."_

_"Isabella! I'm done! Look at the pwane!"_

_"Sowwy," Isabella told Peter as she excitedly turned around to get back to Phineas. She mentally swooned, he had even said her name correctly for the first time!_

But when they got to 10 years old, even though he was completely oblivious, it showed a little more. But still not enough.

_"Oh my god! What happened?"_

_"Are you ok?"_

_"That looks so painful!"_

_Isabella giggled, "It's okay girls! It's just a broken leg."_

_"Hey Isabella!"_

_"Hi Alex!"_

_"That's a pretty bad broken leg you've got there, mind if I sign it?"_

_Isabella smiled and handed him a pink sharpie._

_"Hey," Matt said while signing, "I know it won't fix anything but I was wondering after school today, if you wanted to go to that-"_

_"ISABELLA!"_

_Isabella smiled brightly, "Hi Phineas!" she exclaimed, completely forgetting about the other boy in front of her._

_"I heard about your broken leg! Oh Are you okay? Well even if you're not, it's all going to change! I made this invention that will let you move without crutches! It will be almost like if it wasn't broken at all! What do you say? Then we can go test it out in the park! Just you and me! How does that sound?"_

_The words just you and me echoed throughout Isabella's head._

_"Oh Phineas, that sounds perfect!"_

When they turned 12, it got to the point where Ferb even realized it. But everyone was still oblivious.

_"So where where you yesterday? You weren't there when we built our chocolate castle! I was worried about you"_

_Ferb could almost hear Isabella swoon._

_"Hum, Isabella?"_

_"Oh! Right hum, what was the question already?"_

_Ferb rolled his eyes as Phineas chuckled, "I was asking where you were last night."_

_"Well I'm not doing so well in Math, so Graham decided to tutor me. I mean, he's the second best in our class after Baljeet. So he helped a lot. It was really sweet."_

_"Oh." Phineas said, scrunching his eyebrows. "You know, I know that he's the second best in our class, but you know, I was thinking maybe you would want to study with me? I mean, I'm not going to force you to... but like so if you want..."_

_"Oh! I do! I do!"_

_"That's awesome!"_

_"Wait what?"_

_"Come on! Let's get started!"_

_Isabella smiled dreamily as Ferb rolled his eyes for the 5th time today._

At 14, things were getting a little out of hand. People started to notice more and more, even Isabella. It wasn't hard to miss.

_"Phineas? What is this?"_

_"You know that big test coming up?" Phineas said, sticking the plastic balls onto her hands._

_"The mini Vocab quiz?"_

_"Yup! That's the one!" He answered, putting the plastic on the back of her neck._

_"So?"_

_"Well we wouldn't want you to get distracted."_

_"Phineas, I already studied."_

_"I know, I know, but you cant afford any distractions like stress, people, boys, outings, boys, animals, boys, and other stuff?"_

_"You mean I'm going to be invisible to everyone?"_

_"No not everyone, just distractions, like boys,"_

_"Phineas, look, you don't have anything to-"_

_"And your friends will see you,"_

_"Phineas please, I keep telling ya-"_

_"And I'll be able to see you, so you won't get into any trouble, cauz I really care about you, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."_

_"INVISIBLE ME UP!"_

Until at age 16, when Phineas himself realized what was happened to him.

_"What does he think he's doing?"_

_Ferb sighed, "I think he's talking to her"_

_"What gives him the right to do that?"_

_"Well, they are in English together, it's supposed to be a discussion so-" Baljeet started._

_"But look at the way he's looking at her!"_

_"Dinnah Bell, he's looking at his paper."_

_"Probably too embarrassed by her beauty..."_

_All of the boys looked at him, surprised by his outburst.  
"What, I mean, she beat the cutonium... remember that time when we went to defeat Meap in space? Weren't we like, 10 or something? Well, she had to be beautiful to do that."_

_They all rolled they eyes._

_"So why are we stalking her outside of her class?" Baljeet asked._

_"We're not stalking... we're just watching her very closely."_

_"Well I'm hungry! You commin with my nerd!"_

_"Okay?"_

_"Ferb, it's okay, you can go too."_

_Ferb smiled and patted Phineas on the back._

_Phineas waited down on the floor until the bell rang and made Phineas jump and knock his head against the wall._

_"Phineas?"_

_"Oh, Hi Isabella."_

_"Whatya doing outside my classroom?"_

_"Just hangin'"_

_Isabella giggled, "You can't pull that off."_

_"I know."_

_"So what were you doing? You weren't stalking me were you?_

_"No! I was just, just... hum... Yes."_

_"Don't worry," Isabella said kissing him on the cheek, "I consider it a compliment."_

And he was okay with it.


End file.
